


A Gift for All

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Gags, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Merhartwin, one of them discovers a new kinkHarry, Eggsy and Merlin celebrate Christmas in their own special way, and with a new toy Harry's found.(pretty much just, you know, sexy sex times...you're welcome)





	A Gift for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



A GIFT FOR ALL

“Happy Christmas, dearest.” Harry kisses Merlin as soon as he gets in the door.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” Merlin puts down the two large shopping sacks and pulls Harry into a true embrace, hands running over the back of Harry’s red dressing gown. It’s only when he lets Harry up for air that he realizes they’re alone in the foyer of Harry and Eggsy’s home. “Where’s Eggsy? Is he all right?”

“Oh, he’s fine.” Harry gives him a sly smile that can only mean good things. “I know we normally eat our dinner first and then exchange gifts, but our gift to you this year is a little different…and I feel you’ll want to use it immediately.”

“All right.” Merlin’s confused, but he’s learned to trust that particular glint in Harry’s eyes. It can only end well for him.

“It’s actually a gift for us all, I do believe,” Harry says as they climb the stairs. “Although in all honesty, Eggsy’s doing the most giving.”

He opens the bedroom door and Merlin stares at the bed. “Indeed,” he murmurs.

Eggsy is bound to the bed, green ropes winding around his strong thighs and legs, spreading them and keeping them apart. His hips are canted a bit so Merlin has a lovely view of his plump cock, his smooth balls, his beautiful hole. That hole is currently plugged and Merlin cannot help but lick his lips. Eggsy’s wrists are lightly bound but with long ropes, so he can twist and turn them in his hands. His pink lips are pressed together tightly, and his pupils are large and dark. “I’ve told him that he cannot make a sound until you say. He’s to keep quiet for once, part of the gift.” Harry smiles as he goes over to brush Eggsy’s hair from his forehead. “He’s been such a good boy, trying so very hard to keep quiet. We’ve been playing for quite a while, you see…getting him ready for you.”

“Ye are a vision, lad,” Merlin says. He strokes the inside of Eggsy’s knee. “Ye may speak.”

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy gasps. “Harry’s been teasin’ me, a proper villain, he is.”

“Tell me,” Merlin urges.

“Tied me up first, took his good old time doin’ it, didn’t he? Spread me an’ then just fuckin’ stood there an’ LOOKED at it. Then he used his fingers an’ his fuckin’ TONGUE…” Eggsy writhes on the bed. “Finally got tha plug in there, it’s fuckin’ huge, almost as big as you, Merlin…then I had ta wait…” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Want ya so bad, please, Merlin, please…”

“Oh, my sweet lad.” Merlin bends down and kisses him. “Such a good boy for us. You’ll get your reward, I’m sure.” He looks at Harry. “So what is your plan?”

“Well.” Harry kneels down and unties Merlin’s shoes, helping him step out of them. “I thought you could fuck him, of course. You both enjoy that so much. And while you’re doing that, he’s going to lick my arse and then fuck me.”

“Is that so?” Merlin’s voice is weak and he knows Harry can feel him tremble.

“Indeed it is.” Harry gets Merlin naked and suddenly his hands are everywhere. “He’s been waiting for you, Merlin, so have I, waiting all day. I could barely stand the suspense.” He unties his gown and Merlin sees he’s naked and rock hard underneath. 

“And this is what you want, lad?” Merlin turns to Eggsy.

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy gasps. “Need ya, need ya both.”

Harry goes to his dresser and pulls a bright red pocket square from a drawer. It’s nothing Merlin’s ever seen him wear before; he didn’t realize Harry even owned it. “Now, you remember what to do, my boy, since you won’t be able to speak. The instant you’re in pain, or uncomfortable, you drop this.” He crams it into Eggsy’s hand, closing his fist around it. “It’s bright enough that we’ll see it, and we’ll stop instantly. Consider it your safeword.”

“Of course, Harry.” Eggsy’s eyes are so wide, so trusting. Merlin sighs as Harry bends down and kisses him.

“My sweet perfect boy,” Harry croons. He turns to Merlin. “Happy Christmas, darling. Do what you will with him.”

Merlin isn’t sure where to start first. He runs his hands up and down the strong chest, fingers gently plucking at Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy whimpers, the only sound he actually makes. He arches up as Merlin pinches hard and he can see Eggsy press his lips together to cut off the moan. “Fuck, ye are perfect, lad.” He kneels between Eggsy’s legs and begins to stroke his cock, smiling as he sees the silver cockring at its base. Eggsy shuts his eyes and shakes his head from side to side but the pocket square stays tight in his hand.

Merlin now sees why the ropes binding his hands are so long. Eggsy’s down much farther on the bed than normal, giving Harry room to kneel over his head. He kneels facing Merlin, and Merlin almost drools as he sees Harry’s thighs flex as he lowers himself to Eggsy’s mouth and tongue. At the last minute he reaches around and removes a large plug from his own arse. “You’ve had that in the entire time?” Merlin almost squeaks.

“For hours, actually,” Harry says with a sly grin. “That’s right…oh fuck, Eggsy, yes…” Harry whines. Merlin can just barely see the flicker of Eggsy’s tongue, but he can soon hear the wet smacking and slurping. “Fuck…why don’t we have you do this more often?” Harry gasps. He strokes his own cock a bit, mirroring Merlin’s movements on Eggsy’s cock. “Aren’t…aren’t you going to fuck him?”

“I won’t be lasting long, Harry,” Merlin warns. “Not watching that. Christ.”

Harry grins. “I thought you might enjoy it.” He gasps and reaches behind his body. Merlin knows he’s spreading himself for Eggsy’s tongue and it makes Merlin even harder. 

He finally slips down the bed a bit so he can see the plug. It’s wide at the base so he can only imagine how wide it is at its thickest spot. He slowly starts to pull it out and watches Eggsy’s toes curl. “Oh, lad…look at that,” Merlin murmurs as the plug keeps coming. He stares at the way Eggsy’s body slowly releases it, only to pull it back in again. Eggsy’s body twitches. “Don’t worry, sweetling. I’ll be filling you soon enough.” He finds the lube and beings to stroke his cock. The plug is only a bit smaller than he is, but he still works two fingers in and stretches him.

“Are you ready, Merlin?” Harry gasps.

“Yes.” He gets between Eggsy’s bent legs. Harry moves off of Eggsy and stands by the bed. Eggsy’s cheeks, lips and chin are wet with saliva. He bites his bottom lip as Merlin pushes inside. “Fuck, lad, you’re like velvet,” Merlin groans. 

“Once you’re all the way in, Merlin, don’t move,” Harry orders, going to his dresser again.

“I cannae make any promises,” Merlin grunts. 

Harry comes back to the bed. “I saw this online and showed it to Eggsy. Our wicked little boy was more than eager to try it. Such a little whore,” he finishes fondly, looking down at Eggsy and smiling. He holds out a large dark green dildo. “They even had it in your favorite color, Merlin.” He holds it in his hand, but it seems to fit into his palm a bit strangely. He looks down at Eggsy. “Get it ready, Eggsy. Show Merlin what you’d do to his cock if you had it in your mouth.”

Eggsy raises his head and opens his mouth. Harry works the dildo in and out and Merlin can only watch, his cock hard and throbbing inside Eggsy’s tight heat. “Tell me I can fucking MOVE, Harry.”

“Not quite yet.” Harry pulls the dildo from Eggsy’s mouth with a satisfying pop. He then brings it back into his hand and attaches it to something. Merlin almost stops breathing as Harry puts it around Eggsy’s head. It’s a gag, but instead of a ball in Eggsy’s mouth or a ring holding it open, the dildo sits tall and hard over Eggsy’s mouth.

“Sweet Jesus,” Merlin whispers.

Harry grabs the lube and gets the dildo good and slick. He kneels over Eggsy’s head once more. “Fuck,” he moans. He positions himself over Eggsy and slowly slides down, cursing all the way.

Merlin feels Eggsy tighten around him and it reminds him of what he’s there to do. He slowly begins to move in and out, trying to synchronize his movements with Harry’s. Harry moves slower, of course; he doesn’t want to suffocate Eggsy. Eggsy’s hands clench into fists but he never drops the pocket square. “God, Harry,” Merlin whispers, watching Harry sink himself down onto the dildo, and Eggsy, again and again. “Ye look fucking sinful.”

“Eggsy said he wanted us to use him…that was his Christmas gift,” Harry pants. “Wanted us to use his mouth, use his perfect arse…aren’t we lucky?” Harry leans back a bit and Merlin’s able to see the dildo going in and out.

“Harry…Harry…I’m not going to…” The familiar spark starts in the small of Merlin’s back and he groans. He doesn’t want to come, not yet, but this is something beyond his wildest fantasies. Eggsy clenches around him. “Dirty fucking boy,” he swears. 

“Come inside him, Merlin,” Harry orders. He starts to stroke himself hard and fast. “Fill that dirty hole with your come.”

“Jesus!” Merlin yells, grabbing Eggsy’s hips and thrusting inside.

“I want him filthy…I want him to see just how we used him, feel what a cockwhore he is,” Harry says. Eggsy finally whimpers long and hard. He tilts his head up a bit and hits something inside Harry. Come shoots from Harry’s cock, painting Eggsy’s chest. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin groans, digging his fingers into Eggsy’s waist. He comes harder than he can ever remember, throbbing inside of Eggsy. 

Harry slowly climbs off of the bed, stretching his legs. Eggsy’s eyes are wild and he pants as best he can through his nose. Harry immediately removes the gag. Eggsy inhales deeply through his mouth and once he’s able to speak, he says, “Fuck that was so fucking hot…yer right…cockwhore for ya, for ya both. Please let me come, Merlin, Haz, please…so fuckin’ hard, hurts so much…”

“My poor boy,” Harry says. He releases the cockring and gives Eggsy’s cock three strokes. Soon Eggsy’s come is mixing with Harry’s, making his chest even more of a mess.

“Thank you…oh fuck thank you…” he sobs.

Merlin slowly withdraws and hurries to the en suite. He comes back with two wet flannels and a dry towel. He lovingly cleans Eggsy as best he can while Harry goes to clean himself up. “Are ye all right, lad?” Merlin whispers, climbing in next to Eggsy as soon as he’s clean. “Did we hurt ye?”

“No,” Eggsy says hoarsely. “I mean, no, ya didn’t hurt me. Was fuckin’ incredible, wasn’t it?”

“Aye.” Merlin gently kisses him. “The way ye give yourself to us astounds me.”

“Owe ya everything, don’t I?”

Fury rushes through Merlin. “Dinnae EVER do something in this bedroom with us out of a need to repay us.”

“I…I didn’t mean it that way,” Eggsy promises. “I wouldn’t do somethin’ that makes me uncomfortable. I just…I owe tha two of you so much, plus I love ya. Would do anything for ya.”

“My sweetling.” Merlin kisses him again.

“Why don’t you two take a shower and I’ll clean the bed?” Harry suggests. “Dinner should be ready by the time you’re done.”

“All right.” Eggsy slowly sits up. “Fuck…feel like I been run over by that train at Kingsman.”

Harry helps him to his feet. “I love you, darling.”

“Love you, Haz.” Eggsy kisses him and then kisses Merlin. “An’ you…luckiest boy in tha world, ain’t I?”


End file.
